White Day Darlings
by Amethyst Beloved
Summary: *FINISHED!* ^_^ After a wonderful Valentine's Day, it's the girls' turns to shine. Major mush and fluff! S&S, E&T, C&T and R&?. Every chapter is a one-shot. Enjoy!
1. Songs and Surprises

A/N: I promised everyone a new story, so here it is. I didn't know if I was going to have time to write because of an unexpected trip to the opera. I saw Carmen, and it was free. There's nothing like a free show! Anyways, I have to thank night child for her extremely long review and suggestions. I'm going to use your Rika and Kai idea, if you don't mind. I'd like to thank my fans since Destined Love, and the new people along the way. Thanks!  
  
Foreword: White Day is a Japanese tradition (maybe even Chinese too, but I don't know) that takes place a month after Valentine's Day. It's a chance for the girls to thank the boys. This is a sequel to my last story, Valentine Sweethearts, which is an extension to Destined Love. I guess the only thing you have to know is that Kai Ichimaya is Rika's dark haired boyfriend, and he's also a poet. All the couples would be featured in this story, but I'm starting with E&T and R&K. I would have started with S&S or even C&T, but I don't have any ideas for those pairings yet. Oh, and when it comes to my writing, major mush and fluff warnings are applied!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
~*~(Next scene)~*~  
  
* Flashbacks *  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
White Day Darlings  
  
By: Amethyst Beloved  
  
Dedicated to everybody who wanted a White Day fic to follow Valentine Sweethearts.  
  
Chapter 1: Songs and Surprises  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji was pacing back and forth in her room. After her boyfriend's Valentine's Day surprise, she felt so helpless when it came to thanking him. White Day was coming soon, and she had to express her gratitude in one way or another. She fell back first on her bed, trying to collect her memories to see if she could think of anything he might like.  
  
* Two weeks ago *  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa was driving down the countryside with his girlfriend who was gleefully taking in her surroundings. He had picked a spot that was well known for its beautiful plum trees. The air current was playfully blowing in all different directions, while still staying true to a subtle pattern.  
  
"Oh Eriol," Tomoyo swooned. "I've never seen so many plum blossoms in one place! They're all so gorgeous!"  
  
"Not as gorgeous as the Plum blossom that I'm looking at now," Eriol replied casually.  
  
Tomoyo turned her head to try to see what he was taking about before she realized that he meant her. That's when she blushed.  
  
"You're such a teaser," she chided in a playful manor, snuggling to his side so she could wrap her arms around his waist for the right fit.  
  
"I love spending time with you," Eriol said softly as he placed a lingering kiss on her brow, grazing his chin on her smooth bangs. "It's some of the best memories that I'm making."  
  
"I love being with you too, you know," Tomoyo said. "I even miss you when you're not around!"  
  
"Same here!" he answered with a laugh. "I wish I had a picture of you so I could admire you ravishing beauty when I'm not with you."  
  
That comment made Tomoyo blush more than necessary as she swatted his arm. Eriol just swiftly took her hand and gave it a gentleman's kiss. There was no one who he loved more.  
  
* End of flashback *  
  
Tomoyo sat up with a wide smile. She knew what she was going to do. The question was if she was going to have enough time.  
  
~*~(Rika's House)~*~  
  
Rika Sasaki was absentmindedly practicing the piano as she tried to think of something to do for White Day, which was coming soon.  
  
'There must be something that I could do that he'd like,' she thought to herself.  
  
Rika got up, and decided to go for a walk. She had a special place that she would go to when ever she wanted to think. Suddenly, a smiled crept on her features as she thought back to the last time she was with her boyfriend.  
  
* Last week *  
  
Rika grinned when she walked into class and saw Kai Ichimaya unconsciously scribbling verses on a piece of paper in front of him. She loved looking at him when he was deep in thought. Kai didn't even recognize her presence until she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. He smiled as he turned his head enough to give Rika an unexpected kiss on the corner of her mouth.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rika asked in a melodic voice.  
  
"I'm just trying to write another poem," he answered with a smile. "Have you ever had writer's block?"  
  
Rika thought back to all the times she tried to compose her first song. It wasn't the easiest task to achieve, but she did it. In fact it was around that time she found her special place.  
  
"Writer's block can be tricky," she said. "But don't worry, if anyone could over come it, I know it will be you."  
  
Rika saw Kai closed his eyes to savor the caress that she left on his temple before she went to her seat. She was so lucky that he was her boyfriend. He deserved something special for White Day.  
  
* End of flashback *  
  
~*~(Tomoyo's House)~*~  
  
'There, that should do it,' Tomoyo mentally reflected as she looked at her gift for Eriol. 'But this doesn't seem enough. What else can I do?'  
  
The chime from the doorbell distracted Tomoyo from her thoughts.  
  
"Coming!" she called out to the person behind the door. She didn't know who it was because she wasn't expecting company.  
  
"Rika! What a surprise!" she cried. "Please, come in!"  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, sorry to drop in without warning, but I just got this great White Day idea," she began. "But I'm going to need your help. The best part is, that it's something that we can do together for both Eriol and Kai."  
  
"That's incredible Rika!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "I can't wait to hear what you're thinking of!"  
  
"It's pretty simple, but we should get started right away because the more time we have to prepare, the better," Rika informed.  
  
"I'm ready when ever you are," Tomoyo answered with a smile. She had a feeling that Rika's plan would be a special addition to her White Day surprise.  
  
~*~(White Day)~*~  
  
The school day was over, and after hours of playful pestering, Eriol was going to have the surprise that Tomoyo couldn't stop taking about. She brought him in the living room where he could wait for what ever she had hiding.  
  
"Here you go, Eriol," Tomoyo said as she handed him a box. "Happy White Day."  
  
Eriol carefully took the box out of Tomoyo's hands as he slowly untied the ribbon and started to unwrap his present. When he took off the cover, he drew in a breath because the content of the box was simply beautiful.  
  
It was a beautiful picture frame that was obviously crafted from Tomoyo's own hands. Nothing but skill and love was put in when he work of art when creating every individual glass amethyst plum blossom that went all around the frame. What caught his eye were the glittering sun and moon emblems that symbolized him. That wasn't the most exceptional part, though. Inside the frame, there was a picture of him and Tomoyo that she drew by herself. Initially, he thought it was a snapshot, but then he realized that he never posed in a picture with her. For the first time, he was holding something solid that represented his and Tomoyo's love for each other. For the first time, he was speechless.  
  
The amethyst-eyed girl noticed the silence, but she took it the wrong way.  
  
"I know it doesn't compare to what you did for me, but..."  
  
Her words were cut of when Eriol gave her a tantalizing kiss. She gasped as Eriol just leaned in to kiss her harder. His mouth was massaging hers as he did his best to thank her for something that was so meaningful to him. He was so caught up in the moment, that his fingers were dancing up and down her bare back before the parted for air.  
  
As Tomoyo was catching her breath, she looked into his eyes and noticed that the sapphire was only a thin rim around the black dilated pupils. Vaguely, she realized that her eyes are probably the same way.  
  
"I love your present, Tomoyo," Eriol whispered. "That was the most unique gesture anyone has ever done for me."  
  
"Are you ready for another surprise?" she asked, pleased with her boyfriend's appreciation.  
  
His eyes grew wide. "You mean there's more?"  
  
Tomoyo laughed. He was as eager as a child on Christmas day.  
  
"We're going to have to go to Rika's house first," she told him. "She was the one who thought of this in the first place."  
  
Eriol helped Tomoyo off the couch, and displayed the frame on the table. He was going to have to come back to her house to get it, not that either of them mined.  
  
~*~(Rika's House)~*~  
  
"Rika, you didn't have to go through all the trouble just for me," Kai said as he stepped in to her house. "Your gratitude is more than enough."  
  
Rika turned around and ruffled Kai's short dark hair. She was going to have to snap him out of his low self-esteem problem. She had a feeling that it probably has to do with something from the past, but she didn't want to pry. She was his present, and for the time, she was even his future.  
  
The doorbell rang, making Rika smile because she was expecting visitors.  
  
"Tomoyo! Eriol! Come in, it's nice to see you two," she said, leading them to where Kai was waiting.  
  
Eriol caught Kai's eye, silently asking him if he knew what was going on, but neither one of them knew what was going to happen.  
  
The girls led their boyfriends in the next room where Rika's piano was patiently waiting. Kai was breathless. The notion that Rika could play such a beautiful instrument made him admire hr even more.  
  
Eriol knew Rika was a pianist, and he knew that he was going to have the pleasure of listening to his love's beautiful voice. Nothing made him happier.  
  
Rika began playing as her hands gracefully swept across the keys. After an introduction, Tomoyo began to sing. The song was about finding love and holding on to it because it was destined to be something great in the future. Kai closed his eyes to listen to every key that was played and he could tell that it was perfect. Eriol also had his eyes close, but he was focusing more on every note that came from Tomoyo's voice. Each girl had never preformed anything more beautifully, but that was because they were singing from their heart and soul.  
  
When the song was finished, neither Eriol nor Kai could utter a word. Their girlfriends really had outdone themselves. They were even more shocked when Rika told them that she wrote the song herself, and when Tomoyo said that she wrote her own lyric.  
  
After Eriol and Tomoyo left, Rika turned turn around and smiled brightly at Kai who was still at a lost of words.  
  
"When ever your ready, I'll give you a second surprise," she said. Rika laughed when Kai's eyes grew as wide.  
  
"The song wasn't the only thing?" he asked. "You're making me really happy!"  
  
They were on their way.  
  
~*~(Special Place)~*~  
  
"A little farther, almost there," Rika guided Kai as she made him promise to close is eyes. "Okay, you can open them."  
  
Kai slowly opened his eyes, finding himself on top of a hill where all of the city of Tomoeda could be seen. They were in the western direction, so the sun could clearly be seen setting over the horizon. From where they were standing, they were able to view the scenery from as far as the eye could see. Nothing was missed, and every thing was beautiful. Kai could some how feel inspiration seeping I his system as he itch to put down his thoughts and emotions on paper.  
  
"Rika, this place is amazing," Kai murmured as he slipped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head. "How did you find it?"  
  
"I had a major writer's block for that song that I played today, so I took a walk," she began. "I don't know how, but my feet led me here, and ever since that day, this has been my special place.  
  
Kai smiled as she started to lightly nibble on Rika's ear, making her giggle.  
  
"Now it's our special place," he said in a low voice, making Rika shiver. "Thank you for sharing this with me."  
  
Rika sighed as she leaned back. She couldn't be happier.  
  
"It was my pleasure," she said. "Happy White Day, darling."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Yeah! I finished the first chapter! How many people want me to continue this story? It's kind of hard to get ideas, so suggestions are always welcomed. So what did you think of this chapter? Do you think the girls gave the guys good surprises? E&T was my idea, and the song to. Thanks again, night child. R&K was much nicer with your idea. If everybody wants me to continue, I'll do my best to get the next chapter up next week Friday! Hope to here from all of you soon! 


	2. Message from the Cards

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. There's only going to one more official chapter, and maybe an epilogue. A couple of people gave me ideas for this chapter and they're going to be named in my second note at the end of the chapter.  
  
Foreword: For those who haven't read Destined Love or Valentine Sweethearts, all you have to know is that Syaoran and Sakura are engaged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
White Day Darlings  
  
By: Amethyst Beloved  
  
Dedicated to everybody who read the first chapter. I really appreciate the support!  
  
Chapter 2: Message from the Cards  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura Kinomoto was frustrated. After all the wonderful things her boyfriend did for her, why couldn't she think of a way to thank him for everything?  
  
"What are you thinking about?" asked a yellow a stuffed toy as it floated to his mistress' eye level.  
  
"Oh Kero, I have no idea what I could do for Syaoran on White Day," she sighed. "There must be something out there."  
  
The first thing you can do is look in your heart," the guardian beast advised. "But if you're still drawing a blank, you could always turn to the Cards.  
  
"That's a great idea!" she exclaimed. "And to show you how grateful I am, I'll bring you some extra pudding!"  
  
"Yeah! Pudding!" Kero cried as he floated in his draw in pure bliss.  
  
"Sakura chuckled as she took out the cards and chanted the incantation. The stack glowed for a moment before she placed the cards in a diamond shape in front of her.  
  
She flipped over the first card.  
  
'Windy,' she thought. 'That means the answer to my problem is close by.'  
  
She flipped over the three cards in the three cards in the centre.  
  
"Song, Voice and Sweet," she read. "What could that mean?"  
  
She flipped over the two cards in the second row.  
  
"Silent and Flower," she said. "How can these two work together?"  
  
She flipped over the cards in the fourth row.  
  
'Sand and Sword,' she pondered. 'This keeps getting stranger and stranger.'  
  
She flipped over the last card on the bottom.  
  
It was the Return Card. Somehow she knew that was the key to solve the cryptic message of the cards.  
  
Suddenly, everything fell into place, and she knew exactly what the cards were trying to tell her.  
  
The first thing she had to do was make a phone call.  
  
~*~(White Day)~*~  
  
"Where are you taking me?" asked Syaoran as he was being led somewhere by Sakura. "Can't you just give me a clue?"  
  
His fiancée turned around and kissed both his cheeks, making him blush. "I'll give you two," she said. "The Flower Card and the Silent Card."  
  
"Are we going to the elementary school?" he asked as Sakura shook her head negative. "How about museum? That's where the Silent Card was captured."  
  
"Seriously Syaoran," started off Sakura as she rolled her eyes. "Think outside of the box! Now, there's no point for you to guess any longer because we're all ready here."  
  
Syaoran looked in front of him, only to see an ordinary door. However, he realized that appearances are deceiving when he followed Sakura down the stairs.  
  
The whole floor was a café of some sort with a refreshment stand on the side. Couches were scattered around, and couples were having intimate conversations as they cuddled with one and other. The lights were dimmed, creating a relaxing, or sensual, atmosphere. Opposite from the refreshment stand stood a stage in the spotlight with a microphone patiently waiting for anyone who was interested in performing.  
  
"Wow Sakura," the Chinese teen murmured, not wanting to raise his voice. "How did you find this place?"  
  
"It's somewhere that I stumbled across one day," she answered. "I was waiting for the right time to show you."  
  
"I understand your clues now," he stated. "The Flower Card loves being around people while the Silent Card likes to keep thing quiet."  
  
Sakura smiled at him to confirm his answers as she playfully reached to muddle his soft hair.  
  
"Now can you guess why I brought you here?" she asked. Sakura giggled when Syaoran's eyes begged her for some more clues. "Okay! Your clues are the Song Card, the Voice Card and the Sweet Card."  
  
Syaoran turned pale, as his eyes grew wide. "Y-you brought me here t-to s- sing?" he stuttered.  
  
His fiancée giggled at his comportment. The mighty Li Clan warrior was afraid to sing a song in public.  
  
"No, no, silly," she chided, nuzzling his jaw to comfort him. "Today is your day for me to do something special for you."  
  
Before Syaoran could ask, she pushed him down on a vacant couch, and she turned in the other direction to head towards the limelight.  
  
"Hi everybody. My name is Sakura, and first of all, I want to wish everybody a happy White day," she said in the microphone. "I want to sing this song for my fiancée. Syaoran, I love you."  
  
Sakura picked the song she wanted to sing from the karaoke machine. The soft melody echoed in the room, and when the teen began to sing, there was no need for her to look at the words because she knew them by heart. The she sang about two friends that were turned into lovers, and after being separated for years, they finally managed to return to one and other to start their new lives together.  
  
Syaoran was mesmerized with the loveliness of Sakura's voice. She sang the song like an angel, and she looked twice as beautiful on the stage. The amber-eyed teen couldn't wait to kiss the enticing lips that crooned the lyrics. Never breaking eye contact with his Cherry Blossom, he slowly got up and walked towards her. Just as Sakura was repeating the chorus one last time, Syaoran slipped his hand in hers, and kissed her palm, making the emerald-eyed beauty shiver with delight. When the song was over, Syaoran kissed Sakura right in front of everyone without thinking twice. The crowd cheered as the couple bashfully made their way back to the couch.  
  
"That was amazing!" Syaoran complimented. "All right, so that's where the Song Card and the Voice Card fitted in. How about the Sweet Card?"  
  
"One moment please!" Sakura said in a singsong voice as she made her way to the refreshment stand. Syaoran grinned when she came back.  
  
"Aww, how sweet! A box of chocolates!" he mimicked playfully, tugging Sakura down on the couch with him. "You know me so well."  
  
Sakura laughed because that's exactly what she would have said if Syaoran did the same thing for her. She picked up the first piece, and hovered it in front of his lips. But before he could bite it, she quickly pulled back and popped it in her mouth. It was just too tasty to resist.  
  
Syaoran took the second piece, and offered it to Sakura. Suspicious at first, she leaned in, only to have her Little Wolf pulling it back and eating it himself.  
  
When the chocolate was finished, Syaoran decided that it was the best kind he had ever eaten.  
  
"Hey Sakura, what brand of chocolate was that?" he asked.  
  
Sakura's eyes twinkled. "Did you like it?"  
  
"Sure I did!" Syaoran tried to think of all the kinds of chocolate he had, but nothing compared to what Sakura just gave him.  
  
"I made it myself," she claimed proudly as she started to tell Syaoran why she made the special chocolate in the first place.  
  
* Three Weeks Ago *  
  
"Do you know what I love?" Syaoran asked out of the blue while they were studying for a math test together.  
  
"You mean aside from me?" Sakura put in innocently, earning a kiss from Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah, aside from you," began the teen. "I love chocolate. It's almost as sweet as you are."  
  
"Now that was unexpected," Sakura muttered under her breath as she decided to take a break and cuddled in Syaoran's waiting arms.  
  
Leaning back on the couch, Syaoran massaged her scalp, making hr let out a small moan of pleasure. He leaned forward until his lips were beside her ear.  
  
"It also melts in my hands, just like you're doing now," he murmured. "Let's not forget my mouth."  
  
To prove his statement, be began to kiss her slowly on her lips, unwilling to break apart right away.  
  
"But chocolate isn't as special as you are," he insisted. "I have your heart forever while chocolate keeps leaving me when ever I'm finished with it. That's why I love you the most."  
  
Sakura giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer.  
  
"What if I made the chocolates myself?" she asked.  
  
"Well, then they're going to be special too," he answered. "But never as special as you, my love."  
  
* End of flashback *  
  
"So that's the reason why you made the chocolates?" questioned Syaoran as he and Sakura got up to leave."  
  
"Among other things," she replied with a mysterious smile on her lips, making Syaoran curious.  
  
"What does that mean?" he asked as he held the door open for her on their way out.  
  
"Thanks. That means that chocolate can have more than one uses to it," she began. "Aside from a treat, chocolate can also be used as an aphrodisiac."  
  
"What?" Syaoran was speechless.  
  
"You know, an emotion enhancer." Sakura was having a blast pushing Syaoran's buttons. "Oh sweetie, you're just too much fun to tease!"  
  
~*~(Syaoran's House)~*~  
  
"So is this the end?" asked Syaoran as they both went under the threshold. "I have a feeling that there's still more."  
  
"You're right about that," answered Sakura. "Would you be able to guess what it is if I tell you that the Sand Card and the Sword Card are your clues?"  
  
The Chinese teen thought over the information and then his amber eyes began to sparkle.  
  
"The Sand Card recognized both of us as its masters when we first caught it," he began. "So does that mean you're challenging me to a duel?"  
  
"You're right!" she praised. "Just because your favorite sparing partner is in Hong Kong doesn't mean that you can't practice with anyone else."  
  
"Okay, but just because I love you doesn't mean I'll be easy on you," he warned. "So you better stand on guard."  
  
"I should say the same to you!" she retorted lightheartedly, transforming her Star Key into a staff and then calling upon the Sword Card to transform it into her weapon. Syaoran did the same with his pendant as it materialized in a sword.  
  
The duel began, and Syaoran stuck to his word, as he never let Sakura have the upper hand. The swiped, blocked and parried for five minutes without breaking a sweat. Finally, Syaoran cornered Sakura against the wall with his sword in the last position before ending the match.  
  
"Are you ready to give up?" he asked with a playful smirk.  
  
"You've got to be kidding," she replied as she leaned over to whisper something in his ear.  
  
Syaoran's eyes widen, and before he could stutter her name in shock, Sakura took advantage of the situation to pin her opponent on the floor.  
  
"Sa-Sakura!" he stumbled in disbelief. "How could you say something so...so..."  
  
"Kinky?" she finished with a giggle. "I had to use all of my resources if I wanted to beat you!"  
  
"Aww, come here, you," he said as he pulled her down to kiss her waiting lips.  
  
Sakura welcomed his kiss whole-heartedly as it seems that every embrace kept getting sweeter.  
  
She didn't mind when Syaoran rolled her over, becoming the one on the top. She accepted his hands massaging her sides, but in the end it was already too late to get away when Syaoran had his hands on more sensitive flesh. She couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Traitor!" she yelled in between her bursts of laughter as she was trying to get away from his dancing fingers. "I bet you're the only one who'd turn a make-out session in a tickle fest!"  
  
"After what you just said to me when I was winning the sword fight, I think you deserve exactly what you're getting!" he insisted. "By the way, I'm having a great time!"  
  
The clock chimed and the couple sighed, knowing that their time together was coming to an end.  
  
"May I walk you home?" asked Syaoran as he helped Sakura off the floor.  
  
"That would be great!" she answered. "So how did you like your White Day?"  
  
Syaoran grinned as he placed his arms around Sakura to dip her down and give her a kiss right out of the movies.  
  
"I liked it very much," he answered as he gazed into her glittering emerald eyes. "I can tell that you used the advice that magic gave you to plan this day, but how did you understand what the cards were trying to tell you?"  
  
"The last card that I flipped over was the Return Card," she explained. "That's when I understood what the meanings of the Silent, Flower and the Sand cards were about. I had to think back to when I first captured them."  
  
Syaoran placed Sakura back on her feet, and then he went to get their coats. He thought about everything she did for him that day, and once again, he thanked the stars to have someone as special as Sakura in his life.  
  
When they got to the Kinomoto residence, Syaoran gave Sakura a kiss on her forehead, making her giggle. Before turning around to go inside, she gave Syaoran one last hug.  
  
"I had a lot today," she said as he nestled her in his arms. "I'm glad you had a nice White Day, darling."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I couldn't have written this chapter without night child/da bunny rabit/grl who reads 2much fanfics/mushlover who suggested that I use Sakura's magic and who also mentioned the past, and KawaiinessPnay who suggested that Sakura and Syaoran have a sword fight. I want to thank red cherry blossom to be the first one to review the story. I also want to thank swirly, dyraleharper, Montserrat T (sorry for the delay with your story! I haven't been on line lately!), EcuaGirl, Write, WRite...WRITE!!!!, SakuraandLiforever, and especially my friends negareboshi and Kan Chan for the encouragement. I love hearing from all of you! 


	3. Memories and Kisses

A/N: Hello again! I wasn't in the mood to write this, and I almost didn't, but I did so here's to chapter. I want to thank red cherry blossom, KawaiinessPnay and SakuraandLiforever for the reviews. At least I had some motivation. Anyways, I have a little contest, so please check out my last A/N after you read the chapter.  
  
Foreword: Takashi and Chiharu are engaged, (^_^) and they know about the magic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP and several scenes are from the third and fourth mangas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
White Day Darlings  
  
By: Amethyst Beloved  
  
Dedicated to everybody who took the time to review. It makes writing a whole lot easier.  
  
Chapter 3: Memories and Kisses  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chiharu Mihara knocked on Takashi Yamazaki's door and waited. Finally, it opened. She smiled.  
  
"Hello Koishii," she said to the little five-year-old girl standing in front of her. "Is your brother home?"  
  
Koishii grinned. She adored Chiharu and already loved her like a sister. Sometimes she combed her own black hair in pigtails just to be like her favourite person.  
  
"Tak told me to tell you that he's going to be down in five minutes," she informed. Chiharu smiled at the nickname she had for her older sibling. Before she could respond, Takashi came clambering down the stairs, and didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Chiharu and hold her in a loving hug.  
  
"Happy White Day, Chiharu," he murmured in her ear making both girls giggle. He raised an eyebrow at his little sister.  
  
"What are you giggling about, Koi?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
Koishii let out another fit of giggles before she could answer him.  
  
"You look so silly!" she squealed clutching her stomach. "You act funny when you're around Chiharu!"  
  
Takashi swiftly broke away from Chiharu and went to pick up Koishii to keep her off the ground.  
  
"Just wait until you fall in love," he growled playfully. "Then we'll see who's the silly one."  
  
Chiharu smiled at the scene. Takashi was always good with kids, and she couldn't wait to have their own. The thought made her blush furiously. Okay, maybe she could wait.  
  
"Are you ready to go, Takashi?" Chiharu asked sweetly. "I've got the whole day planned. This is going to be a great White Day."  
  
The seventeen-year-old placed his sister on the ground and patted her on the head.  
  
"I don't want you to cause any trouble now," he warned. "If you're good, I'll give you a surprise."  
  
Koishii's face lit up. Tak always had the best surprises.  
  
"By you two, have fun!" she cried out pushing the couple out of the door. "Come back soon!"  
  
Takashi and Chiharu laughed as they left, but not before tugging playfully on Koishii's pigtails. Then they were off.  
  
"So where are you taking me?" asked Takashi innocently. "You're place?"  
  
Chiharu blushed at his brazenness, but she couldn't argue that they've been spending more and more time together alone.  
  
"The opposite, actually," she began. "Do you remember all the places that we use to go to as kids? It's been so long that I think we should go visit everywhere again just for fun. You know, make a day out of it."  
  
"Does this day include kissing?" he whispered in her ear with a smile. Chiharu laughed as she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she went on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on either side of his mouth.  
  
"What day wouldn't?" she asked as she leaned forward to caress his lips with hers. "Why don't we head to the park?"  
  
~*~(Penguin Park)~*~  
  
Takashi pushed Chiharu on the swings and realized that they were never too old to play. Her laughter reminded him all the times they shared together as children. He knew he was lucky to have someone like her in his life.  
  
"You want to know what that slide always reminded me of?" she asked all of a sudden. Takashi stopped pushing her to turn her around to face him.  
  
"Enlighten me," he said as he sat down on the sand and rested the side of his head on Chiharu's lap. When she started to run her fingers absentmindedly through his hair, he let out a content sigh.  
  
"It was that day when I asked you to come shopping with me and I picked up this really cute penguin toy," she began. "Then you told me that Emperor Penguins grew up to five feet and eight inches tall."  
  
Takashi smiled at the memories.  
  
"Then when you said that I was lying, I just told you that it was the truth," he said.  
  
"After that you said when they say emperor you know they have to be big," Chiharu continued. "And that the biggest ever sighted was over nine feet."  
  
The teen looked up at the girl he loved and grinned. Who would have known she remembered that day? Well, something strange did happen.  
  
"So that girl we saw that looked like Sakura, wasn't Sakura?" he asked. His friend would never push down a display of toys, put it looked so much like her.  
  
"Nope, the other day Sakura told me that one of the cards that was called Mirror was pretending to be her," she said. "Sometimes I still can't believe that we live in a world of magic."  
  
Takashi lifted his head up and tugged Chiharu off the swings, and she nestled herself in his lap.  
  
"I believe in magic," he said softly as he rubbed Chiharu's back in circles. "There has to be some explanation why you put up with my stories, so I guess I can pin it on the supernatural."  
  
Chiharu's laughter tinkled as she stood up and pulled Takashi up with her.  
  
"Come on! I have somewhere else to take you," she said. "First we have to pick up some things, and then we'll be off."  
  
Takashi let Chiharu take his hand to lead. He had no idea where they were off to, but he'd go anywhere if it meant kisses.  
  
~*~(Beach)~*~  
  
"We should come here more often, because you look gorgeous!" Takashi exclaimed when Chiharu came back from changing in to a yellow swimsuit. "However, I think you look beautiful all the time."  
  
Chiharu blushed. She had to admit that he was smooth. Well, it was time to thank him for his compliments. She handed him a bottle of sun tan lotion and made herself comfortable on a towel. Takashi looked back and forth from her and the bottle, and then he blushed.  
  
"Y-you don't m-mind?" he stuttered as he knelt down beside Chiharu on the towel.  
  
"What kind of fiancé would I be if I didn't?" she asked harmlessly. "I'm ready when ever you are."  
  
Takashi poured some of the lotion on his hand and kissed Chiharu lightly on the shoulders before he started to slowly rub her back. When that was done, he made her sit in between his legs as he rubbed the lotion on her stomach and started to drop soft kisses on her neck. Chiharu stretched her neck so he could have more access. Nothing felt better at the moment as she was in pure bliss. Takashi turned her around so she was facing him and sitting on her lap. His kisses traveled up to her jaw, visited her cheeks, and finally ended on her waiting lips. Chiharu moaned as Takashi deepened the kiss; sun tan lotion long forgotten. He leaned forward to rest her back on the towel as they continued to kiss. When the finally broke away, they looked in each other's eyes and exchanged impish grins.  
  
"Someone's going to catch us one day," Chiharu said simply. "Wouldn't that be embarrassing?"  
  
"It doesn't matter because you're mine and I'm yours," he stated stubbornly as he lifted Chiharu off her feet. "Would you like to go swimming?"  
  
"Sounds like fun," Chiharu replied as brushed the sand off her skin. "Do you remember when we came here in the fourth grade?"  
  
"That was a really fun field trip," Takashi reminisced. "Didn't I come up with a great story about beach volleyball?"  
  
"I think it began with starting long ago in Hawaii where they would play on the beach with coconuts," she informed.  
  
"Coconuts? How did I ever come up with that?" he asked dumfounded. "Aren't they too heavy?"  
  
"That's what Sakura asked!" Chiharu laughed. ""You just told her that whenever they would play beach volleyball, there would always be a lot of injuries."  
  
"Oh well, maybe that wasn't such a great story after all," Takashi said sheepishly. "What else happened that day?"  
  
"After asking Syaoran if he wanted to play volleyball, he swam away, you started telling another story about long swims," Chiharu began. "You said that long ago in the Edo period the samurai started long swims."  
  
"Oh, I remember that," Takashi recalled. "Then you took my hand and dragged me away! You know, that was one of my favorite parts of telling stories. I knew that you wanted to be alone with me!"  
  
Chiharu splashed water on him playfully. Still, they both knew it was true.  
  
~*~(Tsukimine Shrine)~*~  
  
After the beach, Chiharu though it would be best to take Takashi somewhere peaceful. There wasn't a more serene place in Tomoeda than the shrine. The couple was walking hand in hand on the grounds until they got to the flowers. There were all kinds, but in their opinion, the Freesias and the Manju Shages were the prettiest.  
  
"I can still remember the one time Syaoran wasn't fooled by my lie, um, I mean story," Takashi stumbled even if he knew that she knew the truth. "It was about convenient charms."  
  
"That's right," said Chiharu. "You said that charms began in China, where they'd take a good luck charm and seal it in a bag. You should have stopped there because that could of passed."  
  
"Why stop when I was already on a roll?" he asked. "Everyone believed me!"  
  
"Because then you said that the ancient seals were incredibly big and that they were about ten yards long," she continued. "Then you said that they were so hard to carry around that they made bags for them."  
  
"It wasn't until I said that the bags were also big and everyone had to drag them around," Takashi said. "That was when Syaoran claimed that he never heard that, and I figured out it wouldn't work with him knowing about China."  
  
"I still thought it was funny," Chiharu comforted, making Takashi surprised. "What? You thought I didn't like your stories?"  
  
"I guess that was unexpected," he confessed. "But I guess it does make sense in the end."  
  
"It's one of the reasons why I love you," she said. "Your kisses are wonderful too."  
  
Takashi smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to nibble delicately on the contour of her ear. Chiharu always smelled like the sweetest Freesias flowers, and sometimes she was so irresistible.  
  
Chiharu smiled as her enjoyed the feeling of Takashi's mouth on her ear. It was as if nibbling her ear was a habit that he never got tired of. She enjoyed it too. He was always gentle.  
  
Takashi moved away from her ear and moved towards her kiss-swollen lips making himself as tender as possible. Kisses were definitely one of the sweetest parts of being in a relationship. What could be better?  
  
When they broke away, Takashi reached over to pluck a Freesia from its stem. After twirling the flower with his fingers, he carefully tucked it in Chiharu's mahogany brown hair. He always loved her hair. It always glistened in the light, but it always looked the most beautiful in the sunlight. He loved to run his fingers through her silky tresses because it was always soft.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" she asked him quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace.  
  
"Oh, just about how much I love you," he answered with a smile.  
  
"I have one more thing to show you," she suddenly said. "Come on, I don't want us to miss it!"  
  
Takashi grinned. What more did she have planned.  
  
~*~(Takashi's House)~*~  
  
"You're back!" exclaimed Koishii as her brother and future sister-in-law came through the door. "Okay Tak, where's my surprise?"  
  
Takashi patted his sibling on the head.  
  
"Now, now Koi," he began. "Where's your patience?"  
  
Koishii cross her little arms and frowned, but she couldn't hide her laughter when Takashi started to tickle her.  
  
"All right! I'll wait!" she finally said so she wouldn't be tickled any longer.  
  
"Come with me on the back porch, Takashi," Chiharu said as she took his hand. "You'll have your surprise soon."  
  
As soon as the couple stepped outside, a plane was heard from above. When Takashi looked up, he couldn't believe his eyes. The plane was flying in the sky with a huge banner at its tail that read:  
  
HAPPY WHITE DAY, TY! LOVE YOU! CM  
  
"Wow," was all he said as he read the message. "You did that for me?"  
  
Chiharu smiled as she wrapped her arms around Takashi's torso after closing his jaw.  
  
"Only the best for you, darling," she murmured, nuzzling his neck. "Happy White Day."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: A little shorter than usual, but I did my best. What did you guys think?  
  
****** PLEASE REVIEW!!! ******  
  
Okay, so now that the story's over, I'm going to write an epilogue. Keeping up with the Destined Love tradition, there's going to be a White Day Card for Sakura and Syaoran to capture. So here's the contest. Feel free to review suggestions on how they could go about capturing it. Everyone who submits a suggestion will be recognized. The owner of the idea that I choose will receive an E-mail with my next story attached to it. Anyone can enter! It's okay if you don't have any ideas. I would love the support anyway. If I have enough reviews, I might be in the mood to give you a preview of what I plan to post next! 


	4. The Capture

A/N: Special thanks to red cherry blossom, SakuraandLiforever, Montserrat T, KawaiinessPnay, Megami no Hikari and negareboshi for reviewing. Yeah! This story is finished and now I could post up new stories. It's not easy to always write about romantic mush and fluff. The idea that I used for this chapter belonged to KawaiinessPnay! I'll E-mail you soon!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
White Day Darlings  
  
By: Amethyst Beloved  
  
Dedicated to negareboshi who suggested that I write this story, to night child/da bunny rabit/grl who reads 2much fanfics/mushlover who gave me ideas for every chapter, to all of those who took the time to read this story, and *especially* those who were considerate to leave a review. I wrote this story for the fans!  
  
Epilogue: The Capture  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a full week after White Day, and all the couples bounced back to their normal lives. Or at least that was what many thought.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto could feel the presence of a card buzzing in her senses, but there was nothing she could do about it because there was no way to pin point the exact location. She sighed out and decided to clear her mind and maybe come up with a plan to capture this stubborn card.  
  
~*~(The Park)~*~  
  
Syaoran Li absentmindedly tossed a baseball in his hand, trying to figure out a way to capture this card. Sakura told him to meet him at the park so they could work out a strategy. On the other side of the pond, he could see Takashi Yamazaki with his arms around Chiharu Mihara who was feeding the ducks. Then Syaoran watched Takashi pull something out of Chiharu's bag. The teen's eyes lit up as she accepted the box of chocolates. In return she thanked him with a kiss, and that was when Syaoran decided to turn away. When they started kissing, they wouldn't stop anytime soon.  
  
The Chinese teen smiled when he felt two arms wrap around his waist from behind and a head resting behind his shoulder. The scent of cherry blossoms surrounded him and he knew that when he turned around, he would be faced with a lovely pair of emerald eyes.  
  
"Hello Sakura," he greeted with a smile as he turned around to hug her. "What's new?"  
  
"Nothing much," she replied. "But there's an irritating card that doesn't want to be captured!"  
  
"It's not as if it's causing any trouble," he pointed out. "Maybe we have to figure something out before we could catch it."  
  
"Maybe..." she trailed off. "You know, on my way over here, I saw Tomoyo and Eriol together. He gave her a bouquet of a dozen white roses! Do you know what's the occasion?"  
  
"Roses? It must be something special!" Syaoran exclaimed. "I can't think of anything at the moment. Do you think it's the same reason why Takashi gave Chiharu chocolates?"  
  
Sakura looked across the pond and saw her two friends kissing. How did they manage to breathe?  
  
"Hey guys!" they heard from behind them. When the turned around, they saw Kai and Rika together hand-in-hand. "Happy White Day!"  
  
The card captor duo was confused. White Day was a week ago. Why are their friends still celebrating it?  
  
Suddenly, the pieces began to fall into place. The card's was hiding in the three couples, and they don't know a thing. There was only one way to capture it and Sakura had to act fast before the card decided to change its mind and hide elsewhere.  
  
"Can you two meet us at Syaoran's house in half an hour?" Sakura asked her friends. "It's very important."  
  
"All right, we'll see you soon."  
  
Kai and Rika began to walk away. But before they got too far, Sakura and Syaoran was able to see Kai getting an envelope out of his pocket and handing it to Rika. When Rika took out the piece of paper, she read it fondly and then gave his a loving smile. Tears of joy were magnifying her eyes as she gave her boyfriend a tight hug.  
  
"Come on, Syaoran," Sakura said softly. "We've got to tell Chiharu and Takashi to come over, and then we have to find Tomoyo and Eriol. I think I know how to capture the card.  
  
~*~(Syaoran's House)~*~  
  
All the couples gathered together in Syaoran's living room. Takashi was sitting on one end of the couch while he was playing with Chiharu's hair since she was lying on the couch and her head was on her boyfriend's lap. Eriol was whispering in Tomoyo's ear, making her giggle from time to time. Kai had his arms around Rika, and they were looking outside the window in a comfortable silence as they enjoyed each other's warmth.  
  
"Hey everybody!" said Sakura as she got everyone's attention. "All of you are my closest friends, and I want all of you to know the same thing. I've had a secret that I kept ever since I was ten years old, and only Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol knew about it. Then at the beginning of the school year we had to tell Takashi and Chiharu too because they were involuntarily involve."  
  
She paused for a moment to make eye contact with Chiharu and Takashi, and they nodded in understanding.  
  
"What Sakura is trying to say is that now we have to let in Rika and Kai in on the secret too," Syaoran continued looking at the only two who didn't know about the magic. "Because the two, as well as everyone else in this room are involved.  
  
"So what's going on?" asked Kai who was worried. "Are we in some kind of trouble?"  
  
"It would be better if we showed you," answered the teen. "All we're asking is for you not to be scared because all of this is new to you."  
  
Everyone who was never subjected to magic grew quiet with awe as they watch Sakura transform her pendant in a staff. After an incantation, a white light glowed at the end of her staff. Then some sort of spirit was formed.  
  
The new spirit was the exact same size as the Valentine Card that was captured a month ago. He was a fairy dressed like a prince. His outfit was the purest of white and it was contoured with tiny diamonds. His translucent wings were placed delicately on his back.  
  
"So you've finally found me," he said with a bow. "Let me introduce myself. My name is White Day, and I had aided all of you fine ladies with inspiration to thank you true loves. It has been a pleasure."  
  
Sakura sealed the card, and the room was silent.  
  
"Wow Sakura," whispered Rika. "Now you have to explain what was that!"  
  
Everyone laughed as Sakura and Syaoran got comfortable to tell their friends the magical tale.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The End  
  
A/N: I hate typing at school! These darn computers are so unpredictable!!!!!! Anyway, now that's over, I could finally post this chapter and get out of the computer room. Please review! I went through so much trouble just to write this chapter. I think that's the last time that I use school computer. Before I forget, I'll give you the preview of my next story.  
  
Cherry Blossom and Little Wolf is a story that takes place when S&S are four years old. A year after Nedeshiko's death, the Kinomotos go to China. What will happen when Sakura sees a sad looking amber-eyed boy dress in black? All though this story is not mushy and fluffy, it's very short and sweet. The whole story is only three chapters but it's worth reading. I'll post up the first chapter next week if you all want me to. Please review! 


End file.
